Cursed Heart
by Jun-Despair
Summary: The hug went tighter and Rin buried his nose in the dark colored locks beneath him. "Sorry, I'm just worried, I guess. Makoto's the type who prioritize other person more than himself. So... we never know if he got sick, or even when he's feeling down." AU, T to be safe
1. No Heart

**Longing Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Long time ago, there was a man who fell in love with another man. He confessed, and soon, the two of them become together as they felt the comfort between them. Day by day passed, and they lived peacefully along with their unending love.<strong>

**But, one day, a war broke out from their village. The man's lover was killed, and he fell into a deep sorrow. Feeling guilty that he wasn't able to protect his loved one, he screamed on top of his lungs and called for a goddess. His tears rained the bloody ground, and the goddess heard his prayers.**

**The man asked to bring his lover's life back, and the goddess hesitated. She told him it was almost impossible, but he told her, that she will gave anything even if it cost his life, just to save his lover.**

**And so, the exchange was made.**

**His lover will be reborn to the world, and at their next life, they will be able to meet. But, none of the wish come free. In exchange, his lover won't be able to love him no matter what, and the man agreed. His will to save the person he loved most is stronger than everything in the world. Looking at the smiling face of his lover was more than enough, even he can't have the relationship like before.**

**Then, the goddess let them into a peaceful slumber, waiting for the time when they will be born once more.**

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I told you that I went to investigate the haunted hospital. It was dark, and I saw a shadow-"<p>

"Rin! Please, stop it! It's scary!"

"Geez, Mako-chan! Rin-chan lied about that, you know! Oh, but maybe it was the truth, I can saw something on your back!"

"Not you too, Nagisa!"

"Shut up, you guys bothering the customers."

Empty plates gently lifted from the table and a blue eyed man went back to the kitchen. A brunette sighed, placing his hand on his chest while the other two grinned at each other like some idiots.

"Come on now, Makoto. Why are you so scared? Sorry, I didn't mean to tease you that far." The redhead smiled apologetically at the brunette named Makoto, who shook his head in a forgiving manner. "Nagisa! You say sorry too."

"Sorry Mako-chan! But, I can see something behind your back, you know." Nagisa grinned widely as his magenta colored eyes glimmered with mischief. He could see Makoto tensed and looked behind him.

A young man with blue eyes from earlier stood behind him with a raised eyebrow. The brunette exhaled a relieved breath. "It's Haru-chan."

"Don't add -chan to my name." Haruka muttered under his breath. The four of them sat down and formed a circle around the table, enjoying their meal. "I can't stay too long, so, go home already." He said with a straight face as he glanced at his wrist watch. The other nodded in agreement and the brunette was the one who excused himself first.

"I need to get something for dinner, so, I will head back now. See you later, Haru, Nagisa, and Rin." The emerald colored eyes stared at his friends before he turns back and made his way to the convenience store.

The redhead sighed. But he went off his seat and yawned. "Yeah, I gotta go too. Anyway, Haru, you should check on Makoto. He keep clenching his chest lately." Rin waved at the blond and the black haired male. He went into his patrol car and drove back to his station.

Nagisa turned to see Haruka, and they exchanged a few glances. "Did Mako-chan get hurt? I never know he got heart issues."

"He didn't. It's his habit since we are a kid. He said sometimes it hurt-"

"Did you tell him to go to doctor yet?"

Haruka went quiet and shook his head slowly. The blond sighed and closed his eyes. "Well, I'm going back then! Call me later, Haru-chan!"

"I don't want to."

"So mean!"

* * *

><p>Makoto walked out from the store with a paperbag filled by food on his left hand. He looked up at the sky and noticed that it already dark. He never liked a dark place, not even once. So he decided to hurry back home, to the place where he could find comfort, and where he could relax without being scared of something lurking in the dark.<p>

His steps was fast and the wide is quite big, since he got a very long feet. Puffs of air came out from his nose and mouth, then he realize that the weather already became pretty cold. He didn't bring a thicker jacket since it was quite warm at noon.

When he finally get to his apartment, he sighed and opened the door with his free hand. Though, because of the cold, his hand trembled and it ends up making him dropping the keys.

It fell down with a loud clatter. And somehow, it echoed through the hallway. Was his place always this quiet?

Makoto bend down to grab the keys. He lifted his head, noticing that there was a man by the stair. An alarm rang inside his head, and he quickly unlocked the door to get in before anyone saw him.

He just realized that someone followed him on his way home.

"This is not good. I should..probably call Rin."

* * *

><p>"You sure it's okay for me to be here, Haru?" Rin stirred the brown liquid in his glass, making sure the sugar and the coffee blended well before he went to drink it. His red colored eyes trailed to the figure who went to approach him.<p>

"Yeah, it's fine. It's closing time so no one's around." The raven sat next to Rin, placing a plate of cookies he made for a night time snack. Haruka leaned on the man beside him, letting his muscles relax.

Rin smiled at the very rare behavior. The redhead placed down his glass and wrapped his hand around the smaller man, pulling him into an embrace. "What's wrong? You keep making that troubled face since I went here. Is it about what I said to you at noon?"

"Kinda."

The hug went tighter and Rin buried his nose in the dark colored locks beneath him. "Sorry, I'm just worried, I guess. Makoto's the type who prioritize other person more than himself. So... we never know if he got sick, or even when he's feeling down."

Haruka tilted his head upward, looking at the ruby eyes as his mind wandered for a little while. "I'm worried too. He's more quiet than before." The raven let out a sigh. He realized that their worry will grew deeper if no one dares to ask the brunette. Though, he's sure that Makoto will try to avoid the topic. But interrogating is Rin specialty, he will make sure it goes well.

A buzz from the table snapped them out of their comfort. Rin gave the raven an apologetic kiss and he reached out his hand to grab his vibrating phone. His eyebrow raised at the name flashed on the screen.

"Rin?"

"It's Makoto." He answered the call, eyes narrowed at the panicked voice of the brunette. "Makoto? What-"

_"Rin, can you go to my place? Someone has been kicking my door and I don't know how long it's going to hold!"_

"Got it. Barricade it with something sturdy like a table or your sofa. I'm heading there now." The redhead grabbed his jacket and turned around to look at Haruka. "I will be back." he said, and the other nodded, muttering that he will catch up with Rin once he locked down the place.

"Please be safe, Makoto."

* * *

><p><strong>An :**

**I'm gonna stop here to see if anyone get interested or not. Please kindly leave some reviews so I knew that any of you at least got interested in this AU story or not. :) I will upload another chapter once I have 5 reviews.**

**Thank you~!**


	2. No Memories

**not beta-ed as always. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**"Hey, let's love each other in the afterlife, too."**_

_**"Eh!? So sudden. But, I don't mind with the idea. Let's love each other for eternity."**_

_**"Yeah. Even death do us part, I will love you."**_

_**But you can't. You didn't. Your love was for someone else.**_

_**As long as you keep on living and happy, it will be fine...for me.**_

* * *

><p>Makoto pushed the sofa to block his entrance, making sure the door won't budge and he went to lock his windows. Rin could get into his place easily since they made a secret door, in case the redhead need to have a hideout, and he's glad that it will come in handy. Though, the brunette still uneasy because the person him and kicked his door is still outside. He could hear the man shouted and told him to come out. But there's no way he will go out with a lunatic hanging around in front of his door.<p>

God. Where's Rin!?

The sofa moved slightly at the impact on the door, and blood rushed through his veins like a river stream. His heart beating loud and fast, he swore he could hear it in his ears. Makoto went upstairs to hide in his room, and he locked the door after he get inside. His green colored eyes stared at his phone impatiently, and he dialed a number in case Rin still had a long way to his place. Nagisa's boyfriend.

"Makoto-san? What's wrong-"

"Rei please help me! Can you go pick Nagisa out of this apartment complex and go to nearby police station? Rin is on his way here but-"

CRASH!

"Ah!"

"Makoto-san?! Hello!? What's going on-"

"Tachibana is fine, don't call any police."

CLICK

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Why there is a traffic here!?" Rin banged his hand to the steer and he cursed under his breath. The cars in front of him weren't moving at all. Even though it's already turned green, those damned driver moved at a snail speed. Makoto would be in danger by the time they get there. "Haru! Let's just run to Makoto's place! Our feet is more faster than this goddamn car in this situation." He unbuckled his seat belt and Haruka followed after him.<p>

They went out of the car, ignoring the nasty telling from the driver behind them, and then, they dashed to the shortcut that will take them to Makoto's place.

"What happened? You didn't give me the details, Rin." Haruka asked as he ran next to the redhead, blue eyes glued to the road in front of them, as if he was trying to remember the route. Rin sighed and the arrived at a small alley. "Makoto was attacked-"

"More like followed, and then the man trying to get inside his house. Now hurry." Rin pushed the garbage box and jumped on it. He climbed over the flat roof and helped the raven after he reached the top. "I will tell you when we get there, for now, let's make sure our friend's safety."

Sure, Makoto have bigger build than them, and he's stronger than Rin in stamina and power. But for the big man like Makoto to be scared and asked for help, that means his pursuer is stronger. The redhead clicked his tongue, and after they climbed up and down some roof, they finally arrived at the apartment complex. He pulled down the emergency ladder and told Haruka to climb up first. He need to make sure no one is here, so he could safely rescue Makoto.

Haruka climbed fast, not wanting to delay their attempt to help Makoto, and Rin followed behind him. Though both of them froze at the sight of wide open back door.

"Shit!" The redhead cursed and stormed inside the house. He took his gun and carefully looked around as they're finally in. Haruka tensed at the noises from the upstairs, and Rin signaled him to wait by the stair. "I'll check upstairs. Go get something that you could use as a weapon. Quick." After he got a nod as a confirmation, he went upstairs with a slow, and light step. Not wanting to let the intruder know that there are other people in the house.

He walked closer to Makoto's room, and he heard a muffled conversations. Or more like, Makoto trying to talk while someone covered his mouth with something. Slowly, Rin leaned on the wall just right next to the door, and he tried to listen to the conversation.

"You,.. life... danger."

Red eyes narrowed as he couldn't quite make what the conversation was about. Their voice were like a whisper and Rin really want to get inside the room, but he's afraid that the guy will hurt his friend. He doesn't want that.

"Listen. We shared the same fate. You lost your heart long time ago. And so do I."

There's some loud shuffling, and Rin assumed that one of them moved from the floor. Though he heard another loud thumping, and he finally decided to interfere.

He kicked the door hardly and went into the room. "Police! Put your hand behind your back and-" he stopped midway as he saw Makoto pinned under the black haired man, both of his hand on the man's tight grip. "Move the fuck away from him!" He shouted and aimed his gun at the man who somehow, obediently followed his command. The man's teal colored eyes stared at Rin with some unreadable expression, and he looked away.

"Tachibana, I explained to you all of it. I'm sure you know what I mean. Besides, you can remember clearly whatever things happened in the past."

Rin glanced at Makoto who went to sit on the bed, looking down on his lap. "Rin, I'm sorry for the trouble. But, he wasn't the one who tried to get inside my house by force."

"What?"

"RIN!"

Haruka's voice! Panic rushed through his head and he sprinted towards the entrance, jumping off the last couple of stairs and stumbled. But he regained his balance fast enough to make another dash, looking for his boyfriend's figure.

Footsteps upstairs grew louder as Makoto and the man from earlier rushed down. But he could careless. He couldn't find Haruka anywhere, and even the entrance is now unlocked with the door and sofa got kicked down. How could this happen!?

"Tch. They're making their move already." The man gritted his teeth in fury. He quickly grabbed Makoto's hand and pulled Rin by his elbow. "Hold tight. This is going to be a fast flight." He warned.

But Rin doesn't have time to reply as his vision blurred, and faded.

* * *

><p>"I've found the heart. But, the appearance is a bit different from what you've said."<p>

Haruka glared at the men in front if him. He tried to move his hand, but the rope only made a painful friction against his skin. He barely know where he is, these guys might kill him if he even try to scream. The raven hoped that Rin would find this place, but the probability is almost zero, he doesn't want to give up here yet he doubt that anyone knew this place.

"Of course! It's a different person! Idiotic demon!"

**SLAM!**

The body went flying and hit the wall with a painfully loud sound. Haruka winced as he saw the body went limp, as if the man already dead. Of course, no one would survive that kind of impact. His focus snapped away from the dead man as another person yanked him by his neck. His blue colored eyes stared in a horror at the person's appearance.

Pale skin, thin body, long and sharp fangs. But what scared him the most is, that empty eye socket. Haruka closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to get another look of that horrifying appearance.

Rin.

Rin!

The grip on his neck loosened and he heard another thud, along with a familiar voice.

"Haru! Thank god you're okay!" He opened his eyes immediately and relief washed over his body. He saw Rin running to him and hugged him tightly, whispering a soothing words to ease up his horror. The redhead skillfully removed the ropes from his hand, and kissed the red, angry marks. "I will take you home. I'm sorry for leaving you."

"It's okay, Rin." Rin gave him a smile and caressed his cheek.

"Sorry to ruin your lovey dovey reunion. This guy here isn't done yet." The teal eyed man jerked his thumb to the creature earlier. "Take your boyfriend somewhere safe and hide. Tachibana will stay here, no matter what."

"What the hell!? No way I would leave Makoto like this-"

"Just fucking do what I said!"

Rin clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You owe me a bunch of explanation, or I'm taking you to custody." He held Haruka's hand and left the place.

"Heart... humans with no hearts! I see... I see! You are the one!"

"Shut it, weirdo." The teal eyed man grabbed an iron pipe nearby and approached the creature. He stepped on the thin and pale neck, producing a cracking sound. It's enough to make Makoto gritted his teeth. "Who sent you here, Thief?"

"Neck...! My neck!"

"If you're not going to talk, I will snap your head off your body."

**CRUNCH.**

"Humans! You will regret it!"

**SNAP!**

"ARGH! I will talk! Stop it!"

"Heh, good choice."

* * *

><p>Makoto covered his nose and mouth, blocking any access of the foul stench into his head. He coughed few times and looked away at the beaten body in front of them. It was horrible sight, and he swore he couldn't even eat dinner after witnessing the game of torture. The brunette stared at the man in front of him, and he flinched as the teal colored eyes went to look at him.<p>

"Sousuke Yamazaki. That's my name." The teal eyed man spoke suddenly and he approached Makoto, throwing away the pipe as he walked. "You don't have to be so scared. I'm here to protect all of you. But, there are a lot of things that I need to explain. Let's go to my place, since your place isn't safe anymore." He said with a serious tone and Makoto nodded. Maybe it will be a good decision.

The two of them went out, and Rin approached them from behind the parking ticket booth. Makoto just realized that they were inside an abandoned underground parking area, and maybe it was because the shock and surprises that came after one and another, he barely realized that he's not wearing any shoes.

"So, what now?" The redhead asked. His outer shirt was gone, and he's only wearing his black t-shirt. Haruka came after him, wearing Rin's uniform, shivering. "Haru has been like this since we went out. What the hell is happened!?"

"He made contact with a creature called Thief." Sousuke pulled out a transparent, small marble and he threw it to the wall. It slowly formed a white painted wooden door and it creaked as he opened it. "Get inside, it's safe, I promise. We should get rid of his shivering, or it will became worse."

"I will carry you, okay, Haru?" Rin offered, though he won't wait for the answer. Quickly, he slipped his hand under Haruka's back and under his knees, and hoisted him up. The two of them went inside the door first, followed with Makoto, and then Sousuke went in, closing the door behind him.

It suddenly vanished into a thin air.

* * *

><p>After they went inside the door, they appeared in a room with bed, tables filled with jar and some medicinal stuff. Sousuke went to grab few thick blankets and he told Rin to lay Haruka on the bed. "So, I will introduce myself once more." He said, hands not stopping from covering Haruka's body with blanket, and then went to grab some dried leaves. "My name is Sousuke Yamazaki. There were few peoples like me, who doesn't have a heart, yet could live. Tachibana is one of them."<p>

"M-me? But, why?"

"Did you lost your memories or what? Don't act dumb, Tachibana. It's useless." Sousuke crushed the leaves and grabbed a tea pot. "We are the one who sacrificed our heart and life to save someone important. You are not the one who get your memories erased. It's your past lover."

"Wait. I don't understand where all of this going. First, you told me that your are heart less, then what about this things about memories and past lovers?!"

"Shut it, Rin." Sousuke hissed, and the redhead immediately gritted his teeth, though not making any further argument. The taller raven poured a tea with herbs smell into a cup, then he sprinkled the crushed leaves on it. "Make Nanase drink it. You need to make sure he swallow all the leaves, since it will get rid of the Thief's illness symptoms. After that, let him sleep for at least a day."

Rin quietly agreed and he took the cup. Gently, he lifted Haruka's upper body and helped him to drink the medicinal tea. The shivering gone in almost an instant, and the smaller man's body relaxed. His breathing became steady and his face was no longer contorted with pain. The redhead went to lay him back and kissed Haruka's forehead. "Rest well, Haru. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Makoto watched the scene with a mixed feelings. Jealousy, sadness, happiness, guilt. The emerald eyes lowered their sight to his lap, and he sighed. Memories. If what Sousuke said to him earlier was true, that he should have the memories about his past life, then why he couldn't remember. Also... what is this painful feelings on his chest?

"You okay?" Sousuke sat beside him, leaning on the white colored wall with his hand folded behind his head. "It's painful, isn't it? Looking at them, who able to love each other." The teal eyed man smiled sadly, and Makoto couldn't help but to agree.

"It's painful. Indeed." The brunette let out a small sigh. "But, if what you've said was true, why is that I couldn't recall any past memories?"

Sousuke's eyes stared at him in a pure shock. "So, you're not pretending about not being able to remember?" Makoto nodded, and the other male grunted in a depression. "Dammit. Seems like someone stole away your memories. This became very complicated."

"Anyway. You need to continue explaining about things." Rin suddenly said and joined them by sitting on the floor. "So, what's Thief?"

"Interested now, aren't we?"

"Of course! Haruka was kidnapped and almost killed! And here you are, spouting some nonsense."

The tallest man let out a chuckle, and Rin kicked his knee not so gently. "Okay, okay! You're so rough." Sousuke cleared his throat and seriousness came back into his eyes. "We called the demons who took hearts as a Thief. We, the one with no heart are a rare case, of course. In the past life, we gave our heart to save our beloved person and that person will have two hearts in the next life. Not on the appearance, but that person could live after getting killed once. Well, the consequences is, that person's savior will be the one who ends up dead."

Rin's eyes widened in a surprise, the same happened to Makoto, who was unable to hide his shock.

"Well, I could remember who was the person that I gave my heart to, and my memories of the past is still in piece. The trouble is, Tachibana lost his memories of his past, and without that, we couldn't find the person he gave his heart to. It will be dangerous if that person died once."

If that person died once, then Makoto will be dead. Who-

**RING RING**

"Ah.. sorry." The brunette pulled out his phone and he raised an eyebrow at the caller ID. "It's Nagisa. I must had made them worried. I will answer it." He hurriedly went to the corner of the room and answered the call.

_"Mako-chan! Where are you!? Me and Rei went into your place and it was a mess! I didn't call the police yet, since Rin-chan and Haru-chan with you, but-"_

"Nagisa, calm down. I'm sorry, and thank you for worrying about us. We are at a friend's house, and we are fine now."

_"You sure? Then, I will lock down your apartment since I got your spare key from Haru-chan."_

"Yeah, thank you, Nagisa. You're a great help. And I will let you know if we are going back."

_"Yep, you should do that. Then, tell Haru-chan and Rin-chan that I was worried about them, too! Bye, Mako-chan! Be safe!"_

**CLICK**

Makoto went back to sit beside Rin, and he was quite confused about how the redhead and Sousuke stared at him. "Um?" Rin squeezed his shoulder firmly and he could see a determination on the maroon colored eyes. "Rin?"

"We are taking your memories back!"

"Eeh!?"

* * *

><p><strong>a.n<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! That really makes me happy!**

**it's not 5 yet but whatever! I'm itching to post a new chapter, haha! See you guys on chapter 3! Reviews will be appreciated**


End file.
